


craving for love

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Verse, i've read too many reddit horror stories, yes the fetus is a character what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan comes home to an unhappy, emotional husband.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	craving for love

Nowadays, Chan always rushed home from work since Hansol was all alone in the house and despite how strong his omega was, he would prefer it if somebody was with his pregnant husband just in case anything happened. When he walked into his house, he looked around to see where Hansol was and was surprised to see him crying at their kitchen table, his hands cupping his swollen belly.

“Oh Nonie,” Chan walked over to the crying omega and hugged him tightly, “why are you crying baby?”

“You hate me!” Hansol whined, pushing Chan’s arms away from him and turning around so his back was facing the alpha.

“I could never hate you, what makes you think that?”

“Earlier I was eating cucumber and Nutella, isn’t that disgusting?”

“Well, I wouldn’t eat it, but-“

“See so you do find me disgusting!” Hansol turned back around to look Chan in the face as tears continued streaming down his face, “I was reading Reddit stories before you came in and one omega said that her alpha was so disgusted by her cravings he left the room whenever she ate!”

“Nonie-“

“And another omega said that his alpha left him completely so he had to go through the rest of pregnant alone and-“

“Vernonie, look at me,” Chan stepped forward and cupped Hansol’s face in his hands, wiping away the omega’s tears with his thumbs before kissing Hansol’s nose, “I don’t care how crazy your cravings get, I would never leave you. Hell, you could eat pineapple pizza dipped in mint chocolate ice cream and I would still stay by your side and flatter you with kisses.”

Hansol giggled and nuzzled his face into Chan’s chest before looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise. The alpha’s in those stories are dickheads and I would never treat my precious omega like that,” Chan kissed Hansol again, this time on the lips, savouring the sweet raspberry scent of the elder.

Later, when they were sitting together on the couch with Hansol’s feet perched in Chan’s lap, the omega groaned loudly and hid his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Chan asked, rubbing Hansol’s thigh absentmindedly.

“I feel so embarrassed thinking about what happened earlier,” Hansol said, picking up a cushion to hide his face, “these hormones are seriously getting the better of me I can’t believe I cried over that.”

“Maybe you should cut down on Reddit pregnancy horror stories.” 

“I guess,” a couple of seconds of silence passed before Hansol spoke up again, “just to be clear, you aren’t gonna leave me are you?”

“Never,” Chan said, leaning over to kiss Hansol’s scent gland, “I'm always gonna be by your side.”

“Good,” Hansol said, leaning his forehead against Chan’s with a bright smile on his face.


End file.
